


call my name and give imperceptibly

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Motorcycles, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “You’re going to get us both killed,” he said, the moment they were both behind a closed door.“Unlikely.”“You’re reckless.”“You like it.”





	call my name and give imperceptibly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonies (Hyb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/gifts).



> hyb please accept this as my argument for Seunghyun as the one true top for Jackson 
> 
> title from Say My Name by ATEEZ

“Do you ever get tired of sitting behind a desk all day?”

 _Yes._ Seunghyun opened his mouth, “I’m not always.” Detective work had a surprising amount of paperwork.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure I’d want to die if I had to sit behind a desk all day.”

 _Pretty sure I am dying,_ Seunghyun wanted to say. He loved his job, he did. But he hadn’t had a case in a while. His pen beat a high-tempo staccato against his desk.

Jackson shifted his weight, settling more firmly against his desk, leather jacket creaking. “You strike me as a man of action.”

“You strike me as a criminal.”

Jackson held up his cuffed hands. “What, these?” He smirked. “I’ll be out of here in an hour and you’ll miss me.”

“I’ll miss how quiet the streets are without you terrorizing them.”

“Alright, Jackson. You’re free to go.” Yixing’s approach cut off whatever response Jackson had.

“Thanks hot stuff,” Jackson winked, looking at Seunghyun while Yixing unlocked his cuffs.

Yixing hummed, too use to Jackson’s incessant flirting. “See you next week.”

Jackson gave them all a lazy salute, grabbed his helmet from the booking desk, and sauntered out of the station.

Over the next hour, Seunghyun relaxed piece by piece.

He needed a new case.

+++

The first time he recalled taking notice of him, he was bleeding from an impressive gash at his hairline, vivid crimson spilling down golden skin to drip onto the frankly alarming amount of leather he was clad in.

He’d been brought in on charges of assault—a disagreement over ownership of a bike after a race, Seunghyun discovered when he looked up the report later—then released when the charges were dropped a few hours later. He wasn’t in the habit of remembering everyone brought in for minor charges, but there’d been a fire behind his eyes, an overt defiance radiating from him that stuck with Seunghyun long after he’d gone.

His file was long. Multiple charges of reckless endangerment, traffic violations, assault. His file had all the makings of a lacky in a street gang, all the right charges, and yet no arrests. No convictions.

He put the file aside. Wasn’t his case. Jackson Wang, originally from China, troublemaker and motorcycle racer, wasn’t his problem.

Seunghyun straightened the starched collar of his shirt, adjusted his cuffs, and went back to his reports.

+++

“You’re going undercover,” was the first thing Junmyeon said to him when he walked into his office Monday morning.

“Details?” He clenched his hands. _Finally._

“We need someone to get intel on the series of heists we’ve been dealing with.” Junmyeon riffled through several folders on his desk. It was a wonder he could find anything, in that mess. “You know what I’m talking about.”

He did. He’d been watching Namjoon and Yixing struggle to find a lead all week. “How am I getting in?”

Junmyeon paused his search, licking his lips. “You’ll be working with someone already entrenched in the scene. One of our deep cover agents.”

Seunghyun frowned. He hadn’t been away their precinct had any deep cover agents, and he’d been there three years already.

“The two of you will infiltrate this group, gather enough intel for charges to stick, then we’ll pull you out.”

He was missing something. “Who am I working with?”

“Hello, _partner,”_ an all too familiar voice drawled, gravely and deep.

When Seunghyun turned around, jaw clenched, Jackson was leaning in the doorway to Junmyeon’s office, smirk in place.

“I look forward to working with you.”

+++

“Admit it, this is _way_ better than being stuck behind a desk.”

Seunghyun felt alive. Jackson drove too fast, reckless, cornering far too quickly as he sped through the city. “You’ve been a cop this whole time?”

“Surprised?”

It did make sense, now, why they were always letting Jackson go. Why none of the charges ever stuck. He thought he was just lucky.

Jackson laughed when he said as much. “Oh, I definitely am. It’s taken me five years to get where I am. Should have died several times by now, probably.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t a wet smear on the pavement, the way you drive that bike of yours.”

Jackson’s grin had an edge of mania to it. “You need to live a little more.”

“I’d like to stay alive, yes.”

Jackson turned dark, intense eyes on him for longer than he was comfortable with, considering Jackson was driving. “Probably shouldn’t have agreed to this case, then.”

“We’ll see.”

+++

It took them three days holed up in a shitty studio apartment that didn’t belong to either of them and several conversations with Jackson’s contacts in the underground to get a meeting.

By the end of day three, Seunghyun was certain that if he didn’t _do_ something, he was going to either kill his partner or punch somebody. It was worse than paperwork.

But Jackson came through, and Seunghyun found himself following him through the streets of Seoul on a motorcycle of his own—Jackson had given it to him on night one and told him to “learn quick because I don’t have time to teach you”—at deviously alarming speeds.

He savored the rapid beat of his heart, synching his breathing to the shifting of gears, the swoop of his stomach when they took corners so sharply Jackson’s knee nearly brushed the ground. The sound of his blood rushing in his ears, the wind rushing through his hair, made a smile quirk his lips.

He felt _alive._

Jackson took him to a restaurant tucked out of the way in a quieter part of Gangnam, well after midnight.

“You going to tell me who we’re meeting with?”

“Nope.” Jackson replied, swinging a leg over and stepping off his bike. His pants clung to his well-muscled thighs to devastating effect. “The less you know the better.”

Seunghyun looked away, dismounting from his own bike.

Jackson gestured for him to follow, making for the entrance of the restaurant. His black shirt was neatly tucked into his pants, highlighting the taper of his waist.

With a start, Seunghyun realized he didn’t know what their cover story was. He rushed to follow.

He was searched the moment he stepped through the door after Jackson, then taken to where Jackson and another man were waiting for him.

“Who’s this?” the man asked, looking between Jackson and Seunghyun with narrowed eyes.

“My boyfriend.”

He credited his years of maintaining a blank face during interrogations for not giving himself away, even as his thoughts ground to a screeching halt.

“Tabi, this is Woozi,” Jackson introduced. “Woozi, my boyfriend Tabi.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Seunghyun managed, while internally his mind was a litany of curses. He should have never accepted the job when he found out Jackson would be his partner. He was going to get them both killed.

The meeting flowed easily after that. Seunghyun mostly kept his mouth shut, letting Jackson chatter his way into securing them spots on the next heist, volunteering himself as getaway driver and Seunghyun as a marksman.

 _That_ had gotten his attention. Very few people knew about his skill with a sniper rifle. He wasn’t sure how Jackson knew.

He mulled over everything from the meeting and the last three days on the ride home, letting the hum of the engine between his legs clear his mind as he worked through everything he knew about Jackson.

“You’re going to get us both killed,” he said, the moment they were both behind a closed door.

“Unlikely.”

“You’re reckless.”

“You like it.”

He crossed his arms. “What happens when Woozi finds out we aren’t boyfriends? The only reason he let me on the job with you is because you told him there was nobody you trusted more. You barely know me, Jackson.”

Jackson stepped into his space, too close for comfort. “What, don’t think you can convincingly act like my boyfriend?” His eyes were dark, deceptively casual in their half-lidded state. “If we get killed, it’s not going to be because of something _I_ did.”

“Don’t push me.” His voice was soft, low, the kind of tone he used when he wanted to be _obeyed._

Jackson’s gaze was burning. “And what if I do?”

He clenched his teeth, fighting off the urge to shove Jackson from his space. “Let’s just get this done.” He wasn’t backing down. But he couldn’t punch his partner, as much as he might want to.

He ignored the part of him that insidiously suggested that he didn’t want to _punch_ Jackson, as much as he wanted to pin him against a wall and see how snarky he was with his mouth occupied.

Jackson huffed, stepping back.

They went to bed. The tension remained.

+++

Jackson ended up punching far too many people for being the getaway driver, Seunghyun thought. But the heist went off without a hitch. He hadn’t even had to snipe anybody.

He pretended part of him wasn’t a little disappointed about it. He also ignored the thrill he got from the idea that they’d _gotten away with it,_ even if the police weren’t a threat to him or Jackson. Criminality was bad, no matter what kind of rush it gave him.

The high still hadn’t faded once he and Jackson had made it back to their loft, after several hours of dropping other members of the team at different locations in the city, separating the fruits of their success, stashing evidence they would need later when they turned it in to Junmyeon.

He’d learned more about Jackson in the five days they’d spent in each other’s constant company than he had in the whole year Jackson had been a nearly _weekly_ visitor to the precinct. But the way Jackson pushed him up against the door and kissed him without warning had him questioning every interaction they’d ever had, wondering if he’d missed something or if it was all the high of the job.

He kissed back when he realized he didn’t care.

Jackson kissed with the intensity of a wildfire. Unpredictable, uncontrolled, _searing_ in its flavor. Seunghyun felt scorched, consumed, _free._ He grabbed the side of Jackson’s face, pulling him up and closer, spinning them around to pin him to the door, arousal spiking as Jackson groaned when his teeth dug into his lower lip, tugging as he pulled away.

“You drive me crazy,” Jackson whispered, fingers going to the hem of Seunghyun’s shirt, hot palms sliding up the skin of his sides, dragging his shirt up.

He fought off the flinch, the urge to cover his skin back up. It was no good having barriers when Jackson would simply break them all down.

He shoved a thigh between Jackson’s, reveling in the moan it coaxed from him, the way his fingers dug into Seunghyun’s ribs. He leaned back down, letting the tail end of Jackson’s moan get lost between their lips. It tasted so, so sweet.

It escalated quickly, after that. Spurred on by the tension that had lingered between them all week, building slowly over the year Seunghyun had endured of Jackson poking at him, challenging him, teasing him, every chance he got back when he’d only been the resident criminal in Seunghyun’s life.

Now they were partners, on the same side, but nothing had changed. Jackson challenged him every step of the way as they made for the bed. Pushing when Seunghyun pulled, taking an assertive edge to their kiss when Seunghyun got distracted tugging the closure open on his pants.

Arousal surged through him when he had to wrestle Jackson onto the bed, only pinning him for a second before Jackson did something fancy with his legs and Seunghyun was on his back, pinned, a grinning Jackson above him. He let Jackson map his torso with bruising, biting kisses, only because Jackson let him roam his hands over his golden skin, let his fingers slowly work him open until Jackson was impatiently sitting up, knocking his hand away, and sinking down around him with a luxurious groan Seunghyun wanted to replay for the rest of his life, maybe.

Jackson moved fast, hard from the start, thighs flexing powerfully. Seunghyun’s fingers dug into them when Jackson scratched his fingers down his chest, feeling the way the muscles moved under his fingers, basking in the sounds he drew from Jackson when he moved his hips up to meet his. His eyes drank in the smooth of his skin, the flush spreading across his chest like a rosy stain, the way his fingers gripped Seunghyun’s arms tightly.

He kissed him, when he came. Surging up to pull Jackson tight against him, a hand reaching between them to pull him off, swallowing the sounds he made when he came. Jackson’s hands found a home in his hair, kissing through the afterglow before slumping over, breathing still a bit quick.

Seunghyun felt the urge to put his clothes back on, settled for tugging the sheet over his hips instead. Jackson was oddly silent next to him, the endless stream of chatter that usually accompanied any space of which he was a part of notably absent.

Fingers brushed lightly against his own, a pinky tentatively linking with his own. He flipped his hand over, Jackson’s fingers slipping between his own instantly.

The silence lingered like humidity, thick and heavy, until Jackson shifted onto his side, hovering over Seunghyun slightly, and said, “Again?”

Seunghyun pulled him back down for another kiss.

+++

“Excellent work, you two,” Junmyeon praised, a week later, after the arrests had been made. Woozi had slipped through their fingers, but they’d rounded up enough of the other players that it would be a while before he could be a threat to them again. “What do you think of becoming a permanent team? Now that Jackson’s cover is blown, he’ll have to work from the precinct more.”

Seunghyun traded a look with Jackson.

He thought about the marks hidden from sight by the high collar of his shirt, the bruises he knew were on Jackson’s hips, shaped like his fingers. Thought about how _good_ the last two weeks had been, how much better they could get.

“Sound good to us,” Jackson said.

“Done.” Junmyeon dismissed them with a smile and a wave, going back to the files on his desk.

“So, _partner,”_ Jackson drawled, leaning back in his desk chair and putting his feet up, smirking at Seunghyun from his new spot directly across from Seunghyun’s own desk. “What next?”

He pulled his collar aside, just enough for Jackson to catch a glimpse of one of the fading marks he’d left last night, just to watch Jackson’s eyes go dark. “You tell me, _partner.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter you know that my life has been in absolute chaos over topson all weekend. this is the result.
> 
> comments and kudos give me life pls feed me
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
